


I want your midnights

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Teasing, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Rhys hummed against her collarbone, hands sliding down her legs and lifting them. She wrapped them around him, ankles locking over his back. He rolled his hips against hers, grinding into her in a way that made the breath catch in her throat.kinktober, day 12: teasing





	I want your midnights

Feyre sighed as calloused fingers slowly ran up her thighs. She was lying face down on her boyfriend’s bed, a textbook open before her. She felt the mattress dip, as Rhys kneeled on the bed beside her and his fingers slid beneath the hem of her skirt.

"I’m done with my essay." He whispered, his voice soft and entrancing.

Feyre flipped the book shut, twisting onto her back. She blinked up at him, taking in the way his hair stuck out in different angles. He had been working on that essay for the last two days and there were slight bags beneath his eyes.

"Want me to read it over?" She asked, trying to sit up.

Rhys stopped her by laying his hand on her stomach and pressing her back onto the bed. "I have another idea." He purred and Feyre smiled.

Her legs spread to make room for him and Rhys slid his hands up her arms, his sweatpants brushing against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

And then they were face to face, his eyes fixed on her mouth and his own pulling into a soft smile. "I’ve missed you." He murmured and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Feyre returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

When he trailed his lips down to her neck, Feyre slid one hand into his hair and finally replied, "I was here the whole time."

It was mostly true. While Rhys had been working on his paper, Feyre had been catching up on the literature she needed for read for one of her classes.

Rhys hummed against her collarbone, hands sliding down her legs and lifting them. She wrapped them around him, ankles locking over his back. He rolled his hips against hers, grinding into her in a way that made the breath catch in her throat.

Calloused fingers gently stroked her face, her neck, her shoulders as their bodies writhed against each other. He felt so warm and hard and so good.

Rhys kept teasing her, even as he pressed his forehead to hers and gave her a slow, thorough kiss that had Feyre arching her back to be closer to him.

When she finally felt ready to beg, Rhys lifted her legs up, placing her ankles on his shoulders and ran his hands down to her thighs. Feyre reached for his sweatpants, easily pulling them down. Rhys’ cock sprang free and then he was rubbing against her throbbing core.

Feyre threw her head back, the pillow soft and plush beneath her. Her muscles clenched as Rhys rubbed his cock against her clit, pushing down to tease at her entrance and sliding back up to tease her.

His hands were gripping her sides hard enough to keep her from arching into him. And even as she tried to get him to slip into her, he just let out a breathless chuckle and kept teasing her.

"Rhys." Feyre whined, placing her hands over his and pouting at him. "Please."

He pushed into her. Slow and soft and barely deep enough to satisfy her and her moan turned into a cry of frustration as Rhys pulled back out again.

"Something wrong, darling?" He asked, raising one eyebrow as he placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her legs between their chests and leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

Bend in half like that, Feyre couldn’t do anything but squirm from side to side as she tried to get him to go deeper than the few inches he allowed.

His tongue flicked over her bottom lip and Feyre let out a huff and tried to rise up, to twist him around but he held firm.

"Tell me what you want." He said, his voice now rougher somehow. It sent a spark through Feyre, making her nerve endings light on fire.

"I want you to fuck me, you teasing prick." She snapped at him breathlessly as the tip of his cock slid up and down her slit.

"That’s not very nice." He crooned, taking in her flushed face and grinning like a wolf.

Feyre glared at him, but when he rubbed harder against her, her eyes fell shut and she let out a soft groan. Rhys knew her body as well as she did. And the way he was brushing up against her was too light, too soft, too slow for her to come. It would just keep building her up to that high and leave her gasping for air.

"Babe." Feyre pleaded, licking her lips and gripping Rhys by his neck. "Would you please, please fuck me. Right now."

Something wicked sparked in his eyes and suddenly he was sliding into her. He didn’t stop, didn’t pull out at once, he just went deep. They groaned as he bottomed out and for a few moments, they remained like that. Feyre’s muscles clenched around the sudden fullness and her fingers gripped him tightly by the neck.

"Move." She whined and Rhys chuckled.

But then, he did. He didn’t pull out of her, he simple rolled his hips in small, controlled motions, remaining deeply seated inside of her. The friction it created had Feyre’s back arching as she tried to rub her clit against him.

Her legs were beginning to feel numb, her knees pressed to her chest and ankles on his shoulders, but Rhys seemed happy with having her folded up beneath him and able to take her however he wanted.

But Feyre knew how to push his buttons, too.

One of her hands slid around his neck and into his hair, while the other gripped his neck a bit more firmly and then she tightened her grip. Rhys shuddered above her and his rhythm faltered as he thrust into her sharply.

She couldn’t help but grin at that.

"I can’t concentrate when you do that." Rhys gasped, as Feyre’s thumb stroked over his throat.

"Yeah, well." She gasped, squeezing lightly again. "Fuck me harder and I’ll let go."

Rhys thrust into her again. He pulled out almost all the way and then he let himself fall into her, hard and fast and Feyre let out a cry. For a moment, she lost control of her muscles and only belatedly realised that the hand wrapped around his throat had tightened around him again.

Rhys’ breathing was hard and his eyes were like blue flames above her. She made to slip her hand away, but he gasped, "No, don’t stop."

So, Feyre didn’t. She kept her fingers wrapped around his throat. Her grip was gentle, not nearly tight enough to constrict his air ways but applying enough pressure for him to feel her there.

And Rhys gave her what she wanted, too. His thrusts were long and hard and picked up speed with each one. Soon, both of them were covered in a thin coat of sweat and she felt Rhys’ chest sliding against the backs of her thighs with each thrust.

A tightness began to build in her gut and she felt fire flood her veins. As her muscles contracted, Feyre’s limbs went limp and she let go of Rhys, arching her back as best as she could and clenching her muscles around him.

Rhys fucked her through her orgasm, prolonging it with each stroke until Feyre’s legs shook and tears slipped from her eyes. She gasped, gripping the sheets and trying not to loose her grip on reality.

She felt him pulse inside her a moment before he too came with a low groan. Rhys kept moving, his moments slowing as he fell on top of her, his forehead pressed to hers and his breathing ragged.

"Holy shit." He gasped, sliding his softening cock out of her.

She felt strangely cold and empty as Rhys flopped onto his back right beside her, but then he was pulling her into his arms, pressing kisses to her hair, her temple, her cheeks until their lips met and she felt him smile dazedly against her mouth.

"Now you can read my essay." He breathed and Feyre let out a startled laugh.

She pushed against his chest, pouting at him in mock offence. "Can I get cleaned up first, or—"

His lips were on her again and this time, the kiss was long and deep and filled with so much love that Feyre’s heart clenched.

"Take all the time you need, darling." Rhys whispered against her lips and Feyre pressed one more kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> so its the part of the month thats getting busy for me and my inspiration is dropping, so feedback is very much appreciated. i think i've never stuck with a writing challenge for this long, so just help a girl out and let me know you're still with me.


End file.
